tinytoonadventuresfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiny Toon Adventures: Disney Vacation
Tiny Toon Adventures: Disney Vacation is a one hour TV special based on Tiny Toon Adventures, which was produced by Warner Bros. and co-produced by Walt Disney Television Animation. Plot Part 1: The Trip The special opens with the Tiny Toons in Bugs Bunny's class just as Bugs is about to tell great news. Bugs tells them "Eh, because we got enough money from our fund raisers and movie nights at the school, we are all going to go to Walt Disney World for 4 days". All the toons cheer and they all sing the specials opening theme. Bugs along with, Lola Bunny, Daffy Duck, Wile E. Coyote, Elmer Fudd, Sylvester, Foghorn Leghorn and Road Runner load up the Tiny Toons Bus with their stuff, all the Tiny Toons get on and off they go. While on the trip, some old Looney Tunes cartoons are playing on the TV screens in the bus. While this is happening Plucky starts to ge bored and wishes he was already there, so he repeatingly says "Are we there yet?" Soon, Hamton gets annoyed by this so he throws Plucky across the bus. Plucky lands on Montana Max, making him mad. Monty throws Plucky out of the bus. Plucky then started crying. After crying for a while, Little Beeper arives and gives Plucky a ride on his back all the way back to the bus just as they make their 2nd meal stop (diner). Plucky tells everyone about how he got back while Calamity Coyote and Little Beeper fight over their order of french fries. Two hours later they arive at the Hampton Inn hotel. Hamton cries tears of joy, thinking they named a hotel after him. All the toons are in rooms of four: Room 1: Buster, Plucky, Hamton and Calamity Room 2: Monty, Furrball, Fowlmouth and Dizzy Devil Room 3: Gogo Dodo and Little Beeper (only male room of two) Room 4: Babs, Shirley, Fifi and Mary Melody. Room 5: Elmyra and Sweetie (only female room of two) Soon, after getting ready for night time, all the toons fall asleep Part 2: Magic Kingdom Part 3: Animal Kingdom Part 4: Epcot Part 5: Disney Hollywood Studios Ending Cast * John Kassir as Buster Bunny (voice, succeeding from Charles Adler respectively) * Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny and Daisy Duck (voices) * Jason Marsden as Plucky Duck (voice, sounding like a mix between Daffy Duck in the Looney Tunes series and Danger Duck in Loonatic's unleashed, replacing the late Joe Alaskey respectively) * Jeff Bergman as Professor Bugs, Professor Daffy, Professor Sylvester, Professor Elmer, Professor Sylvester, Professor Speedy and Professor Tweety, (voices, replacing the late Mel Blanc, the late Greg Burson and the late Joe Alaskey respectively) * Billy West as Hamton Pig (voice, replacing the late Don Messick respectively) * Kath Soucie as Fifi La Fume and Professor Lola (voices) * Jim Cummings as Pooh and Tigger (voices) * Frank Welker as Furrball, Calamity Coyote and Little Beeper (voices) * Danny Cooksey as Montana Max (voice) * Gail Matthius as Shirley the Loon (voice) * Rob Paulsen as Fowlmouth (voice) Tiny Toons/Looney Tunes Starring *Buster Bunny *Babs Bunny *Plucky Duck *Hamton J. Pig *Fifi La Fume *Calamity Coyote *Little Beeper *Shirley the Loon *Fowlmouth *Gogo Dodo *Montana Max *Elmyra Duff *Furrball *Dizzy Devil *Mary Melody *Sweetie *Bugs Bunny *Lola Bunny *Daffy Duck *Wile E. Coyote *Elmer Fudd *Sylvester the Cat *Foghorn Leghorn *Road Runner *Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (cameo) Disney Character Appearances *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Minnie Mouse *Goofy *Chip 'n' Dale *Pluto *Daisy Duck *Roger Rabbit *Winnie the Pooh *Tigger *Baloo the Bear *King Louie *Robin Hood *Phineas and Ferb *Wreck-It Ralph *Vanellope von Schweetz *Russel and Dug from Up *Woody and Buzz Lightyear *Mr. Incredible *Snow White *Alice *Mad Hatter *White Rabbit *Peter Pan *Captain Hook *Pinocchio *Cinderella *Olaf the Snowman *Ariel *Wendy Darling * more TBA Category:Episodes Category:TV Specials Category:MrJoshbumstead's TTA Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers